


Can you stay for a little while?

by things_about



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Songfic, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_about/pseuds/things_about
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina tries to reach out to Emma after another dent in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you stay for a little while?

****Title:**** Can you stay for a little while **  
** ** **Author:**** thingsabout **  
** ** **Fandom:**** Once Upon a Time **  
** ** **Rating:**** T **  
** ** **Pairing:**** Emma Swan/Regina Mills)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, wish I did.

 **Author's note:** Self-prompt based on song. Unbeta'd. All mistakes by me. Enjoy! (^_^) R&R! Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

By the knocking on her door, Emma Swan immediately pictured who she'd find behind it upon opening it as she traversed the apartment.

“Hi Mom.” The boy greeted her as he stepped into the house.

“Hey kid.” Emma replied with an open smile. She hugged the boy, lightly ruffling his hair. “Ready for dinner?” She let him go, grabbing her blue jacket from the coat hanger and her car keys from the small bowl on the end table by the door.

“Actually, I came by to say that I can't go with you.” He replied as he apologetically looked at her, slightly scuffing his feet. “Paige and I are going to see a movie tonight.”

“And your mother let you?!” Emma asked, quite surprised.

“Not really. I told her I was going to be with Belle at the library, helping her with the books and everything.”

Emma gave him a playful smirk. “Oh I see... Lying to your mom and ditching me and dinner for a girl... Okay... fine.” She faked hurt for a moment, but it quickly turned into laughter as she saw him grow visibly embarrassed. “No problems, kiddo, but you're owing me dinner then.”

“I can live with that.” He shot back at her, with an earnest grin. “I gotta go now.” He dismissed himself. Emma was about to reply, when he interrupted her. “Oh, I have something for you.”

Emma looked at him with a mildly amused expression.

“You do?” She smiled, expecting.

“My mom asked me to give you this.” The boy took out a small envelope from his school bag and handed it to her. The paper was thick and had some weight to the touch. Emma slightly inhaled as she received the envelope in her hands. Regina and she were once at odds with each other. It seemed that in their relationship everything consisted of ‘one step forward, thirty steps back’ sort of progression. Lately, arguments seemed crescent as Emma had been a bit insistent over their current status. She wanted to know where she stood with Regina and where they both stood with Henry, for that matter as well.

“Huh… Thanks. Did she mention anything else about it?” Emma asked, observing the envelope in her hands.

“No, just that it was for you.” Henry replied, already on his way out.

“Okay. Have fun… at your lunch.” Emma said with a caring smile as she watched her son leave the apartment.

“Thanks Mom.” The door closed and Emma sat on one of the tall stools by the kitchen island, unopened letter still in hand. The top flap, due to the paper density, was sealed tight. Emma grabbed one of the knives that were on the knife holder and cut it. Again, perfect penmanship covered the paper sheet. Emma let out a small breath as her eyes fell to the first words.

_No words could properly convey how sorry I am for the way I spoke to you, for the way I treated you. I was angry, I felt cornered, but most of all, I was hurt too. The impotence I experienced for feeling that I am completely owned by you spoke louder than my rational thoughts. Then again, it is safe to say that anyone can quickly disregard any rationality whatsoever in the presence of you._

_I am not hoping you understand, or even give it any benefit of doubt, but I want to say that this separation has been quite hard for me to endure._

_I have something else to say: if, for any earthly reason or not, for any reason at all, you decide that you don't want to be part of my life, then we shall address the matter. No screaming, no arguing. People need to be honest with each other and themselves. Nonetheless, no matter what happens between us, you will always be a part of Henry's life and I will not put any obstacles over that. When it comes, if it comes, just say it. That is all I ask of you. Not to leave me hanging on the edge, between the doubt and the obsession I, more than willingly, have developed for you._

_You must be wondering why, to this display of mine. I wanted to reassure myself and show you that, yes, I can say 'I love you', in more ways than one. If you are patient enough with me, I would very much like to show you that I can. I don't need to think any more. It's you who I want, and if by any chance, you don't look at me with the same eyes and in the same light when you wake up some day, I want you to know that when that happens, I will have loved you till then, with all my heart and soul._

_Love makes as many casualties as any war, if not more and its wounds sometimes are far deeper and harder to heal. If this is to be true (which I know it is), then you are a wound I never want to heal._

_And on this note, even if you do not wish it so, I would still like to apologize to you, in person._

_I hope you consider my request._

The hand that supported her leaning head moved on its own accord, as it wiped the tear that trickled down her face. Emma still held the letter in her hands, her eyes not looking away, roaming through the words, the lines, even the punctuation. Her heart truly contrived at the feelings evoked in her by Regina’s admission, however her mind surely found a way to push aside such emotions, as it reminded her the harsh words and low remarks the brunette threw at her that made her feel used, abused, but most of all, of how insignificant she seemed to be in Regina’s eyes after all that had happened.

Sniffling lightly, she folded the paper by its creases and stepped out of the stool, turning around to reach the whiskey bottle that stood perfectly still on the counter in front of her.

Pouring a glass, she barely gave it time for the liquid to settle, as she shot it down her throat. A second one followed as Emma rested both her hands on the counter, to steady herself. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, one could only imagine she’d be waging a battle inside her mind. Emma Swan was a woman of instincts and she followed hers quite blindly, for she trusted them and they have proved to be reliable to her, most of the time. However, her instincts weren’t ready for Regina Mills, the woman who took by storm everything in her way and that so very much included Emma Swan.

Putting her glass back on the counter with a bang , Emma hastily grabbed her jacket again, as well as her keys. The door slammed with a purpose as she dashed her way out of the building and headed for Regina’s house.

* * *

Henry's absence certainly contributed for the even quieter tone in the Mills' household. Regina, having arrived not long ago from the Town Hall, quickly discarded her clothes and changed into more comfortable ones. She descended to the kitchen, where she poured a glass of wine for herself and proceeded into the living room.

Grabbing a book, she settled on the couch, turning the television for some background noise as she turned the pages up to where her bookmark was. As her eyes began focusing on the printed words, her doorbell chimed. Sighing lightly, the brunette rose from her seat and headed for the front door.

"Henry, I thought you'd be home—" Her voice failed to complete the sentence as she faced Emma Swan. Her eyes too seemed to bend to the weight of who she was seeing, for they briefly gazed down before meeting the blonde's blue orbs.

"Miss Swan." Regina's voice was hoarse. She didn't even bother clear her throat before speaking.

"I've read what you wrote. Now I am here to hear what you have to say." Emma's gaze, despite seeming unforgiving, was nothing but apprehensive, behind that mask.

Regina took in Emma's features. The rare stoic expression the blonde displayed was quite a contrast compared to her overall bright nature.

"Would you like to come in?" Regina offered, moving slightly away from the door.

Emma hesitated for a bit, but nodded as she stepped into the house. Regina closed the door behind her and walked into the living room. Emma followed behind.

Regina sat on the couch where she had previously been. “Have a seat.” She offered to Emma.

The sheriff seemed a bit reluctant, but sat on the armchair across her. Regina looked at her hands for a moment, her fingers intertwined and she took a small breath.

“Thank you for coming here.” She broke the ice. “Like I said, I would like to apologize to you, for my behaviour. I was completely out of line, there was no—”

“You can say that again.” Emma blurted out as she stood by Regina. She tried to keep her voice to a normal tone, but it only made it slightly crack. “Do you even know or care how you made me feel? Nothing! You made me feel like I was nothing, Regina!” Emma's hand grabbed the mayor's arm slightly forcefully. The time spent apart, the thoughts that constantly crept into her mind, day or night. Regina couldn't help it anymore. She mirrored the blonde's previous move and she too was standing now, face to face with Emma Swan.

“I— I'm sorry... Please believe me.” She shut her eyes, and with a suppressed whimper, leaned in and kissed Emma. It only lasted a second, as she immediately pulled her lips away abruptly, tears filling her eyes.

Emma loosened her grip on the mayor's arm, taking a small step backwards.

“I love you, Emma. I can't deny or hide what I feel any longer.” Regina was crying. The only time Emma had seen the brunette shed some tears was when, in a race against time, they tried to save Henry from the sleeping curse he was in. Even then, Emma could remember the mental note she made that moment, of how Regina looked so vulnerably beautiful.

The brunette shut her eyes again and for some reason, she couldn't escape. There was something holding her. The blonde took in one of Regina's hands into her own and pulled her towards her own body, sliding her hands to Regina's waist as her face supported a kinder expression. She kissed the older woman' forehead, her hands tightening over Regina’s hips. As if by cue, the soft hum of the guitars played on the background, soon followed by the vocals.

_Close my eyes underneath a full moon who shares her_   
_smile_   
_Here I'll wait just for her entrance_   
_Soft words spoke but heard aloud_   
_She holds me here_   
_but she can't hear what's on my heart screaming_

_Can you stay for a while or just forever_   
_Open eyes_   
_You're gone_   
_When I find you,_   
_you go away_   
_Close my eyes for another day_   
_Just to find you_   
_Here I'll pray_   
_Make a wish for you to stay_   
_Just forever..._

Losing a bit their grasp on reality and her hands still on Regina, Emma leaned in, kissing the soft skin of the mayor's neck, inhaling the soft scent it exuded. Regina reacted, draping her arms around Emma's neck, holding onto her as the blonde's lips traced her jaw with kisses, up to her ear. A small moan escaped the older woman's mouth.

“I've missed you too. More than you can imagine.” Emma said, brushing her lips over an erratic pulse point, just below the sensitive skin. She then rested her forehead against the brunette's

"So..." Regina paused for a moment, absently running her fingers down the blonde's jaw as her eyes rested intently upon Emma's. "Can you stay for a while?"

"I think I prefer... just forever." Emma murmured over Regina's lips, capturing them once more, in a profound kiss as she held the brunette tightly against her, a tender smile forming on her lips.

 


End file.
